Liason
by arctic draconis
Summary: Intimacy is interrupted by Fuji's demand. [Warnings: shounen ai, FujiRyo, nudity]


This is my 1st attempt at smut. Sadly I think it's a failure as the story kept getting distracted, and anything truly smutish, I felt was corny.

This story also diverged into 2 stories after the first paragraph. The 2nd storyline, when I get it typed, will be true smut (i.e corny NC-17) and will probably only be posted at my live journal and adultfanfiction . net

Dedicated to the Thill Pair Smut Movement (A.K.A Mei)

Enjoy

**Liaison- Version 1**

Fingers trailed over silky skin, an almost ticklish sensation that awoke nerves and drew a quiet moan. The fingers continued their course downward, over pale thighs, under the curve of taut calf muscles, before losing contact at the tip of the others toes. The removal of the others touch drew a small whimper from parted lips.

Lips tilted upwards into a grin.

"You just have to say it."

The statement drew an indignant glare. Fuji moved away from the younger boy, and gold eyes widened in disbelief.

"Fuji…" The words trailed off as Ryoma observed the older boy grab a camera from beneath the bed. Ryoma froze for a second, before survival instincts cut in.

In a flurry of limbs Ryoma dove for the bed covers. Just as Ryoma managed to free the tangle they'd made of the sheets, there was a flash of light and a wicked chuckle. Ryoma secured the sheets around his body before facing his boyfriend with a dark scowl, which wasn't nearly as intimidating as he hoped due to his mortified blush.

"Tell me you didn't!" It was a desperate plea.

"I didn't" Ryoma's scowl tried to deepen.

"Now tell me the truth." Blue eyes gleamed with joy.

"You have a beautiful posterior Ryoma."

Ryoma held out a hand demandingly.

"Give me the camera Fuji."

Fuji tilted his head, considering.

"Only if you give me something in return." Gold eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"No!"

"So many people admire my photography." There was a pause.

"Fine! Give me the camera."

Fuji happily passed Ryoma the camera and watched as Ryoma carefully disassembled it (note: sadly not smashed to pieces as Fuji would never forgive him). He turned back to Fuji, resignation settling on his features. As soon as he resettled himself on the bed Fuji's hands were moving to draw the sheet from his tight grip.

Just as quickly as the earlier mood had been lost, the intimacy of their setting returned. Fuji's fingers slid over his skin, pausing to stroke a berry coloured nipple to a peak, while his tongue delicately traced an earlobe. The fingers teased and tormented, gradually making their way lower, causing Ryoma to become a writhing mass of sensation. Yet those wonderful, maddening, touches stopped at his waist as Fuji's hands settled on his hips.

Ryoma hazily opened his eyes when he realised the sensations had stopped, meeting blue orbs shining with anticipation. It took him a few long moments to sufficiently clear the fog in his mind to realise what the tensai was waiting for. Ryoma wriggled uncomfortably, but decided to meet the "letter" of the agreement. Ryoma's voice was whisper soft, too quiet to be picked up by even Fuji's sharp ears.

Fuji frowned.

"What was that? I couldn't quite make out what you were saying." Ryoma's look was mutinous.

"I said it!"

"But I didn't hear it."

"Well TOUGH!" The words were snapped, a mixture of frustration and embarrassment.

However, Fuji couldn't leave it alone. His eyes swept Ryoma in a body length gaze that had heat rushing to pool in the pit of Ryoma's stomach. Releasing one of Ryoma's hips, his fingers moved to delicately trace the ridges of Ryoma's abdominal muscles. Ryoma squirmed trying to get more contact. Then those fingers were leaving a tingling path towards the centre of Ryoma's desire. Yet their path changed, going slowly to brush the inside of his thighs, back and forth.

"Say it."

"No!"

"Please."

"No!"

Fuji looked disappointed, his smile drooping at the edges, eyes closing to hide behind long lashes once more.

"Obviously I'm asking too much of you if you can't carry out my one request." Ryoma eyed Fuji warily trying to guess his boyfriends next move.

"But I've tortured you enough, ne?" Fuji settled between Ryoma's spread thighs, mouth closing over a hardened nipple. Ryoma moaned, but his mind was still stuck on the tensai's disappointed face.

Fuji captured Ryoma's mouth as his hand settled on Ryoma's erection, halting Ryoma's thoughts momentarily while he processed the rush of sensation. When Fuji released his mouth, Fuji appeared to concentrate on Ryoma's chest instead of his face, as was his usual habit when reducing Ryoma to a puddle of sensation. Ryoma sighed, as much as he was enjoying Fuji's attentions; it just wasn't as pleasurable when Fuji was upset.

"Syusuke…" Fuji's grip tightened momentarily before resuming the previous tender pressure.

"I'm your bitch." The words were flat, dry. Yet Fuji's reaction was immediate.

Fuji turned to Ryoma, his entire face lit with pleasure. His eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Yes, you are."

Fuji's attentions returned to Ryoma, bringing an avalanche of sensation. His hands seemed to be everywhere, plucking a nipple, stroking a thigh, possessively cupping Ryoma's bottom. His kisses were devastating, staking claim of Ryoma's mouth with his tongue.

All too soon it was over and Ryoma found himself a sated puddle of 'goo' curled into Fuji's shoulder. When motor functions were restored, Ryoma lifted a heavy arm and smacked Fuji's unoccupied shoulder.

"Consider that your warning. I don't want to hear about this ever again. You tell anyone and I'll make sure you're in serious pain." Piece said, Ryoma allowed himself to drift on the edge of sleep. Fuji was quiet for a moment.

"I didn't know you were into S and M."

Ryoma shoved a pillow onto Fuji's face.

"I don't want to know."

X……….X……….X……….X……….X……….X……….X……….X

Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.


End file.
